Mini Golf
' Mini Golf' is the 13th episode in season 81 Characters Present *David *Shane *Puppet *Fido the Fly *The Voice *Schmuzzies *Mrs. Foil *Action Fingers *Alien debut *Bird from the Outer Space debut *Girl From the Basketball Room debut Summary Shane and David start the final episode, and then try to find their ropes. Shane and David try to fight over the rope because there's only one. David falls backwards trying to get the rope, and suddenly a tiny ball comes out of nowhere. Shane and David are baffled, which means confused. They first think it's a planet, and they go up into space until an alien tells them it's way too small to be a planet- even smaller than the smallest planet in space. They now know it's not a planet- but suddenly they remember it's orange. Something that's a ball and is orange- well, an orange! The Action Fingers come and try to find the oranges, and they find out it's behind a door. somewhere.They go to the Orange Room, where they try to put the ball in the tree. However, Mrs. Foil comes to tell them that's not an orange- an orange is bigger and you can eat oranges. They soon know- it's a ball and it's orange- what's a ball that's orange? A basketball! They go to the Basketball Room, where they try to dribble the ball, but it isn't working. A girl comes and shows them you can't dribble a ball like that- it's too small! The girl demonstrates how to properly shoot a basketball. Shane and David go back to the apartment, still curious. Puppet is rehearsing for a play, so they decide to ask him after he's done. When he is, he tells them it's a mini golf ball, and the two suddenly realize- of course it's a mini golf ball! Mrs. Foil, Shane, and David go mini-golfing for the very first time! Shane and David give the viewer many gifts starting with the word mini, such as Minnie Mouse, a miniskirt, Mini Major, and more. And so ends the series finale of The Upside Down Show, where Shane and David will never be forgotten. Trivia/Goofs *While in the Basketball Room, David yells at the mini golf ball(thinking it's a basketball), "That is your home! You too good for your home?", a direct allusion to the Adam Sandler film, Happy Gilmore, in which the title character yells, "Why you don't you just go home? That's your HOME! Are you too good for your home?" Also, during the closing credits, Shane and David present a barrage of mini items to the viewer, including a mini golf club, various mini sports stuff, Minnie Mouse, Minnie Driver, a miniskirt, Minnie Minor, Mini Major, Minnie the Moocher, Mini Mini, and Mini Ha-Ha (a reference to Minnehaha). The bird in the Outer Space was flying the outer space. The girl in the Basketball Room in the cyclorama. *wrong turnes *outar space *orange orchard *basetball gym Category:Episodes Category:Season 81